Ironpoint: Project Super Soldier
Ironpoint: Project Super Soldier is a mini-series published by Marvel Comics. It takes place in the Ironpoint timeline, showing Captain America's history. Plot Issue 1 Lieutenant Nick Shinclair, 30 years BF (Before Ironpoint) agrees to participate in a super soldier experiment under the direction of General Peggy Carter. Eventually, Shinclair begins to develop powers above and beyond what was expected, a power set very similar to Captain America. He keeps that to himself. In isolation, we start to see him fray at the edges, becoming power hungry. Sinclair starts to go rogue, disobeying orders. He is caught and locked down in a vault. The glacier carrying a frozen Steve Rogers crashes in New York. General Carter's husband goes into labor. Issue 2 Subject Zero (LT Neil Shinclair), 20 years BF (Before Ironpoint) narrates as we see tween Steve Rogers being experimented on in a bunker a half mile below New York. Stece's energy shield is in over drive as it is being pumped with solar power. We have two parties in this scene with one side being very cold and wanting to control Steve and on the other side you have General Peggy Carter who is trying to re-train Steve. Furthering this view, Gen. Carter lets Steve play with Subject Two (Cosmo the Space dog) against the wishes of the cold scientist. It is in this scene with Cosmo that we first see Subject Zero speaking to Steve at a volume only Steve can hear. Zero warns Steve to be careful, and not to trust "them". The story progresses another three years showing different experiments being done on Steve, and Zero teaching Steve to use his x-ray goggles. We get another view of Gen. Carter reaching out to connect with Steve like a father, while also letting him know that if he works with them he could be a hero and help the world. Klaus Schmidt shows up with his young son Johann to see Cosmo, and Subject Zero somehow releases energy that fuels Cosmo and sends him into a rage. Klaus tells Johann to be very still as father throws son in front of the vicious dog. Johann is attacked but we don't know if he dies. Cosmo has a hole blown into his side as Steve protests on the other side of a window he appears to be cracking. At some point in the future Carter is being briefed on the Schmidt situation when young Sharon Carter shows up to wish her Aunt a happy birthday. Gen. Carter wonders aloud about how Sharon can keep sneaking into the secret facility as he is being made aware of a situation downstairs with Subject Zero who is freeing himself with a little help from Steve. Kal takes the now very tall Zero's hand and travels with him until he sees Zero mercilessly kill the cold scientist (and weird plant friends) who try to stop Zero from escaping. Gen. Carter leaves his office asking Sharon to stay in place for once and she picks up a TOP SECRET document about Project Super Soldier. She starts to leave as Steve runs past her into Gen. Carter's office. Sharon introduces herself and they reach for each others hands to make contact as Zero comes crashing into the room. He tells Sharon about Steve and that he is an experiment and prisoner of her father's. Zero is about to kill Sharon to teach Gen. Carter a lesson about sacrifice when Steve (who has been meek and afraid up to this point) steps in front of her in a defiant stance. Zero thanks Steve for his help in escaping as he appears to be creating an energy ball to kill both of them when Gen. Carter directs Zero to "Step away from my children". Wearing some strange contraption Gen. Carter sends himself and Zero to the Negitive Zone. Sometime later we see General Simon Williams letting Steve know that he is in charge and that Steve will be participating in the experiments from now on. Gen. Williams lets him know that maybe he can fight for the US, or maybe not. After Williams leaves, Steve is alone and using his energy shield on the wall just out of view. The final frame shows that he has drawn a scribble of young Sharon. Issue 3 Part 3 begins with Subject Zero escaping the Negitive Zone because the power source that held him there was destroyed when Iron Man, Luke Cage and Spider-man tried to rescue Captain America. Once Zero is free he kills General Carter, absorbs power from Juggernaut's body and begins looking for Steve. Meanwhile, Steve is flying over the Atlantic looking for Sharon who is in England. We also see that London is a mess. There are bodies in pieces all over the place. He finds Sharon in the Westminster Palace and saves her from the Asgardians. Steve wants to take Lois somewhere safe, but she feels compelled to stay to finish her mission. Subject Zero finds Steve and Sharon talking and Zero plans to kill both of General Carter's "children" when Steve begins to fight the giant, very powerful foe. Zero feels that he is on a mission to be the only Captain America and he wants to rid the world of all the powered aliens to protect the world. Sharon tries to talk sense into Zero with no luck. She also tries to get Steve to run away and save himself. Steve tells her General Carter said "we have to protect the world from monsters". Steve and Zero get locked in a grapple and Zero is trying to get Steve to "let go" of his attachments. Zero tries to kill Steve by releasing energy but Steve remains resolute. Then, Steve punches Zero through the chest, killing him in a massive explosion. Steve sees Sharon has been injured by the explosion, and she tells him to fight on not because of her, but because it is the right thing to do. Sharon dies in his arms and Steve mounrs her death. With a look of anger, Steve says that "Today I must be a Captain". This story is continued in Ironpoint #5. Category:Ironpoint Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Comics